Welcome to Real Life
by JERUSALEM's Bride
Summary: XANA has a plan. It's a simple plan invloving something far bigger than the gang could ever imagine. With new people making appearences and new enemies to fight, will they survive? No longer a romance! WHOOT!
1. Zaiden

**Well. HERE IT IS! The first chapter of my second fanfic ever! Woo Hoo! I'm amazing! Oh yeah! Who's the best? Me! Me!**

**Okay. Partying over.**

**First of all, I have to say that without the help of my amazing friends this would not be possible. So thank you to:**

**Zaiden! The Fantastic Beta Reader!**

**Jingshi! The Super Plot Bunny!**

**Ronin! The Punching Bag for the rest of us!**

**And all those other people whose names I don't feel like typing (You know who you are!).**

**We each have our own OC in this story. This is Zaiden's chapter. The next one will be Jingshi's, then mine, then Ronin's. That's the order our OC's will be introduced in. After the first four chapters the action will really start.**

**Second of all, I have to apologize in advance. Everyone (except me) has a member of the group they want to be paired with. So there's going to be lots of paring in this story. I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

**(I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter. So it's just chapter 1 (But I will try to name chapters in the future))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Oh wait! I just thought of one!)**

Chapter One

Zaiden

Ulrich's POV

I was walking to 3rd period when a huge black limo pulled up to the entrance of the school. And when I say huge I'm not joking. The thing was the size of a school bus! Anyway, the driver got out and walked to the very back of it. It took him like 5 minutes to get there. When he finally opened the door a girl stepped out.

She was around my height with reddish purple hair. Her eyes were a sky blue. She had on a blue jacket, tattered jeans, and headphones hung around her neck. She was smiling and looked pretty exited.

I was still staring at the limo and daydreaming about riding in it when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ulrich!" Odd was charging me and screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked psyched, "Ulrich! Ulrich! UlrichUlrichUlrich!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whhhhaaaatttttt?"

Odd stood there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Finally, "Ulrich, you'll never believe it! You'll never guess whose-"

Just then the bell rang for the beginning of 3rd.

"Oh crap," I said, "I'm gonna be late for class. Catch you later Odd!"

Halfway through 3rd the Limo Girl walked into class followed by Principal Delmus. The girl was smiling brightly and waving to everyone she passed. She practically skipped to the front of the room

"Class," Principal Delmas gestured to her, "This is Zaiden Hamilton. She just moved here from California and will be going to Kadic Academy. I would like you all to give her a warm welcome."

I swore I could hear crickets. And Limo Girl's smile was starting to fade.

I rolled my eyes, God, they are all such babies. I stood up, "Hi, Zaiden, I'm Ulrich. Welcome to Kadic. Later I could show you around the school, if you want."

The look on her face could've blinded the sun.

"Well, Ulrich. What a nice thing to offer!" Principal Delmas said, obviously pleased.

I heard Sissi gasp from the row behind me and I slightly regretted my offer. I had just made Limo Girl a new enemy.

Sure enough, as soon as I sat down Sissi leaned over and hissed in my ear, "Why did you do that? I thought I told you to meet me in my dorm after classes were over!"

I leaned back in my chair and shrugged, "I got better things to do."

Sissi slapped a hand to her chest and gasped.

I smiled at Limo Girl, who had just sat down next to me.

I was talking to Jeremie at the end of class when I happened to look at the door and saw Sissi. And Limo Girl. Sissi was standing in the door blocking Limo Girl from leaving. The look on her face said bad things. Limo Girl's back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. But I could tell from her stance. She was angry.

I sighed. Seriously, what _is_ Sissi's problem?

"I'm gonna go get Sissi off the new girl's back," I told Jeremie.

He nodded, "Kay. See you later."

I pushed the chair away from the table and stood up. Jammed my hands in my pockets and walked across the classroom. I stopped when I reached Limo Girl. I just stood there and watched Sissi rant.

"He is _mine_, bitch. Keep your filthy-" her voice trailed off when she saw me.

"Hey, Zaiden," I said to Limo Girl, "is there a problem?"

She looked at me, "Um, no. But thanks."

I nodded, "Great. Want me to walk you to your next class?"

Limo girl smiled, "Yeah. I would like that."

And we walked past a flabbergasted Sissi and into the hallway.

As we walked out of the classroom I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Jeremie! You'll never in a million years guess whose coming to Kadic!"

I realized that I'd never heard what Odd wanted to tell me. Oh, well.

"Sooo," I said, "What's your next class?"

"Umm, lemme see," she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and looked over it, "History."

"Hey. Me too."

dfisdghistorysucks!irjejgj!

After I finished giving Limo Girl a tour of the school we walked to the dorms. Limo Girl wasn't sure which room was her's so we wandered aimlessly. She told me what her life had been like before she moved to France. I told her about Sissi and how she could be a total bitch sometimes (Okay. Most times).

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," I apologized, "It's not just you. Sissi picks on all of my friends."

"That's okay," Limo Girl said. She studied a number scribbled on her hand and then the door in front of us. "I think this is my room."

I shook my head, "No, it's not."

She looked confused, "It's not?"

"No! That's not what I mean. I mean it's not okay what Sissi said to you," I said.

"Ohh."

I continued, "I mean, for some reason she's obsessed with me. It's like she thinks we're going to get married someday or something."

Limo Girl studied me for a moment with her big blue eyes. Then she ducked her head and said softly, "I can see why she likes you so much," then she slammed the door in my face.

**Well? Wadda ya think? Do you like it? Doyoudoyoudoyou? **

**Oh, and BTW this takes place near the beginning of the school year. Just thought you would want to know. **

**This chapter was from Ulrich's POV. Each chapter will be from someone else's POV. **

**Don't forget to clicky the button!**


	2. Jingshi

**Heeeerrrrees chapter two! And it's longer! A lot longer! Yay for me!**

**I reposted this and fixed the mistakes that I could find. So now all those random !s have words in front of them. **

**Anyway. This is Jingshi's chapter. I wrote it from Odd's POV cause. Yep. You guessed it. Odd's the one she wants to be paired with. Jesus Christ! What is it with these people! I have... 1, 2... 3... 4! 4 couples to deal with! 4! That's too much!**

**Oh, well. I did have fun writing this chapter. Maybe after this I'll write a fanfic entirely from Odd's POV. That would be fun. **

**I almost forgot. Jingshi was mad at me because I got her title wrong. It's not the Super Plot Bunny. It's the Super Plot Bunny of DOOM! DOOM I say! DOOOOM!**

**And does anyone know how to make the indents stay? Because I can't figure it out. It's really annoying. Everytime I upload it the indentd are gone. It annoys the hell pout of me! So if you know how to make them stay could you please tell me?**

Chapter Two

Jingshi

Odd's POV

Odd,

I have to make this quick because I am packing. Why, am I packing, you ask? Well... I am leaving China! I am moving! To France! And I am going to school at Kadic Academy!

Oh. I have to go. Yeye is calling. It is time to go to the airport. I just wanted to send you an e-mail.

This means that we will no longer be communicating by mail. The next time we speak it will be in person!

I have to go for real this time. Yeye is getting impatient.

I can hardly wait!

Jingshi 精时

I nearly had a heart attack. Jingshi, my pen pal, from China, since the fourth grade. Jingshi was coming to Kadic?

I jumped up and down screaming with joy.

smileitsjustgettingstarted:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Just before 3rd started I ran up to Ulrich shrieking his name. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaattttttttttt?"

For a few seconds I couldn't breath. So I just stood there, gasping. Ulrich watched me with amusement. Finally I was able to speak, "Ulrich, you'll never believe it! You'll never guess whose-"

Rrrrriiiinnnngggg! There was the bell for 3rd.

"Oh, crap," he swore, "I'm gonna be late for class. Catch you later Odd!"

I watched him run off to class, crushed.

;dkfkdf!

Halfway through 3rd I think Principal Delmus introduced a new student. But I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention (Jingshi is coming?).

I pretty much spent the rest of the period in a daze. Though I did manage to wake up enough to talk to Jeremie.

The conversation went something like this:

Me: Hey Jeremie! You'll never in a million years guess whose coming to Kadic!

Jeremie: That's great Odd.

Me: But I didn't even tell you who.

Jeremie: Mmmmm.

Me: Her name's Jingshi. She's my pen pal from China.

Jeremie: I'm sure he'll like it here.

Me: She, Jeremie! SHE!

Jeremie: Right. OK...

In case you didn't notice, yes, Jeremie _was_ typing on his stupid laptop. And, yes, I was crushed. Again.

Later that day, after classes had ended, I was wandering the hallways. Still crushed. I mean, can't someone at least pretend to be interested? Is that so hard? Is it? No! It's not! But could they listen? Nooooooooo!

_That's great Odd._

_I'm sure he'll like it here._

Really, Jeremie?

I could've gone on like that forever. I would've. But I happened to stomp past Delmus's office and hear Sissi's voice.

"But, Daaaaddddyyy!"

I rolled my eyes. Whine, whine, whine.

"I don't wanna pick up some stupid kid from China!"

Ssssqqqquuuueeeeaaaakkkk! went my shoes against the floor and I backtracked at the speed of light. Kid from China? I pressed my ear to the door and listened as hard as I could.

"-don't care," the Principal was saying, "You will go pick up Jingshi Helian!"

I nearly had a heart attack. It was Jingshi!

"But why can't someone else go to the airport? I have to do my hair!"

"Because Jingshi needs to meet a member of the student body. And you-"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" I burst in shouting, "Jingshi's been my pen pal since the fourth grade! Let me! Let me!"

Sissi brightened visibly, "Yes! Let him go instead!"

"No." Principal Delmus said, "Sissi should be the one to go."

I got down on my knees, Please! I'm begging you! Let me go to the airport!"

"Yeah," Sissi said, "He's known what's-her-name for like ever."

"Hey!" I glared at her, "Her name is Jingshi!"

"What_ever_."

"Arrgg!," Delmus shouted, "Sissi is my daughter and she is going!"

I jumped up and pointed at him accusingly, "Aha! So that's how it is! You want Sissi to become friends with Jingshi! Like that'll ever happen!"

"What?" Sissi huffed, "I can be friends with anyone I want to!"

"Yeah right," I snorted, "I'll believe that when I see you make friends with Ulrich."

"I am too friends with Ulrich!'

I flapped my hands, "What_ever_."

Sissi crossed her arms. "Wadda you mean 'What_ever_'?"

"I mean, Ulrich can't stand you!" I smiled evilly.

"That's not true!"

Delmus stepped between us, "Children, children," he said, attempting to play peacemaker but failing miserably, "Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"The matter at hand?" Sissi screeched, "Daddy! He just said that the love of my life doesn't love me!"

"Yes, yes, darling." He said, "but I have come to a decision."

"That you're going to kidnap Ulrich and drug him with a love potion?"

There was a long silence during which Delmus and I stared at her. I sucked on my bottom lip and tried not to laugh. Her father looked at her with confusion.

"Noo-o," he finally said, "That's not it."

Sissi became uninterested, "Oh. Well, what is it then?"

"You will both go pick up Miss Helian!" Delmus spread his arms out in a grand gesture and smiled proudly.

Sissi and I looked at each other and then at him, "WHAT?"

fjdklOMG!Whatwillhappennextdjkslad?

**(They're at the airport. :3)**

"Júzi!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Will you shut up?" Sissi hissed, "You're embarrassing me!"

"No! Huángsè!" I yelled at some random Chinese-looking people. They averted their eyes and hurried away. Hee hee.

"But everyone's staring at us!"

I looked around. It was true. Nearly everyone at Gate 17 was watching us with wide eyes. "So what?" I shrugged, "Hey, I'm hungry. Where's the food?" I got up and wandered away.

Sissi stomped after me, "Is that all you think about? Food?"

"No. I think about other- Rè kěkě!" I screamed and pointed at a sign that said 'Hot Cocoa', "...things."

"I stand uncorrected," Sissi sighed.

After I got my hot cocoa and Sissi got her triple latte we wandered over to the cheap airport gift shops.

"Whens the plane gonna get here?" I whined, "It's been hours!"

Sissi shrugged.

Some old lady was staring at my hair. I pointed at her and smiled, "Qù sǐ," I said, doing my best Elvis impersonation. She let out a surprised squeak and scurried away.

I shoved my way out of the jungle of crappy junk that was the gift shop and finally escaped. "Ah, freedom." I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm bored," I said out loud. The river of people continued flowing past me. "I am bored!" I sang loudly. Still nothing. "Oh whatever," I grumped.

There was no way in hell I was going back in that crappy gift shop. So instead I stomped back and forth in front of it.

I drank some hot cocoa.

I stomped.

I drank some hot cocoa.

I stomped.

I drained the rest of the hot cocoa.

I twirled in circles.

I fell down from twirling to fast.

"Boredboredbored," I sang from my spot on the floor, "Boredy bored bored. Wúliáo!"

I got up.

Sissi came out of the store carrying a bunch of shopping bags. I waved at her. She pretended she didn't know me.

"Míhóutáo!" I shouted after her, "Mángguǒ! Míhóutáo! Míhóutáo!"

"You're accent is terrible," a voice behind me said.

I shun around, "Jingshi!" I screamed and glomped her with all my might.

"I am happy to see you too," she laughed.

I stepped back and looked at her. She looked just the same as she did in the pictures she had sent me. Her hair, which was blue black, was pinned up in a traditional style bun. Small reading glassed covered her midnight blue eyes. Her dress was white and came down to her knees. It's sleeves were long and blue (Her favorite color is blue. Did you guess?). She pulled a simple white suitcase behind her and held some sort of big box in her hand. I realized it was one of those pet carriers.

"So, is this all you brought?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Yeye is shipping the rest of my things."

"Well well well. You must be the Chinese girl."

Jingshi looked at Sissi and narrowed her eyes, "I am. You must be Sissi."

"Oh! You've heard of me?" Sissi simpered.

"Odd has told me _all_ about you."

"Why, I'm flattered!"

"You shouldn't be," Jingshi said haughtily, "It wasn't a compliment."

Before Sissi could fully recover from this Jingshi turned to me and said, "I have something I want to show you," She placed the pet carrier on the ground and bent down to open it. She pulled out a little ball of black and white fur.

"OMG!" I squealed, "Is that Ling Ling?"

Jingshi placed the furry lump on her shoulder, "Yes. Ling Ling, meet Odd. Odd, Ling Ling."

"Can I hold Ling Ling? Can I ? Can I? Can I?"

"No."

"Ohhh... fudge."

"I resent tha-" Sissi started to say then stopped, "Ewww! What is that thing?"

Jingshi looked insulted, "That _thing_ is Ling Ling, a Miniature Dwarf Panda."

I was about to say something, but just then my butt started vibrating. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. "Aw crap," I said, "I gotta take this. Hang on," I flipped it open, "Hey, Yumi... Uh huh, okay... Dammit, again?... Okay, I'll be there." I hung up and turned to Jingshi, "You ready to go?"

She shook her head, "I want to get something to eat."

"Airport food sucks," I said, "Besides I think those security guards are eyeballing your panda."

Jingshi turned around and sure enough a group of guards was watching us suspiciously.

"And don't you want to see where you'll be living?" I coxed.

She nodded, "I suppose..."

"Great! Lets go!"

**Yay! I just figured out that Ctrl B is bold! It's so much easier too do that! I r smrat! Or is that smart? :3**

**I'm not gonna do some XANA attack just yet. That call probably was one but it's not that important to the plot... So... Yeah. It was just to get them out of the airport. **

**And yes. Jingshi has a pet panda. That was her idea. Oh. And we're not sure if Ling Ling is a girl or a boy. No one is. It's a mystery! Oo-ooo!**

**All those words that don't look like English? That's because they're not. They're Chinese! Jingshi has been teaching Odd Chinese for a while now.**

**Here's a glossary.**

**Yeye – Grandfather**

**Júzi – Oranges**

**Huángsè – Not sure! Heh heh... I think it means yellow...**

**Rè kěkě! - Hot cocoa!**

**Qù sǐ – Go and die (Odd tells the old lady this because she was staring at his hair.)**

**Wúliáo! - Bored. I think... I'm not sure.**

**Míhóutáo! - Kiwi! **

**Mángguǒ! - Mango!**

精时** – ****This is Jingshi's name in Chinese. Is'nt it cool?**

**Oh yeah! 8 pages of awesomeness! Uh huh! Uh huh! I'm awesome! Wow. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written.**

**Review! Review! Reviewreviewreview! Flames are welcome but they will be used to roast my marshmallows!**


	3. Rai

**Oh god. FINALLY. I have waited sooooooooooooooooooooooo looooooooong for this day. So, I know that this time I really owe you guys an apology. I am sorry. *bows* I am so so sorry. You see, in the past year or so alot happened. I moved across the country and left my broken flash drive, that had this chappy on it, with my friend to fix. He fixed it and gave it to another friend who _never mailed it back to me._ *cough-Zaiden-cough* I finally got it back when I came to visit for spring break. And that is the abriged version. **

**That aside, I promise to update more than once a year from now on. Heh heh. Yeah. Soooo... Read!**

Chapter Three

Rae

Rae's POV

The sun wakes me up. It's shining its stupid light right in my face. I open my eyes and immediately want to close them. But I don't. Instead I haul myself up onto my elbow and squint at the clock. 6:07. On a Sunday morning. I moan and bury my head in the pillow. Just a little bit longer. Just a few more minutes of sleep. And then I remember. I remember that today is my last day here for a long time. Today I'm going to Kadic.

Now I can't sleep. I feel too nervous. Even though I've been trying to hide it from everyone, I am a little scared. When I think about my huge family I feel kinda sick. I'll miss everyone. Well, everyone but Casey, my step-dad. Casey's just a jackass. He's the reason that I'm going to board at Kadic. I can't stand him. He hits mom.

I look around the room that I share with my nine sisters, listen to their soft breathing. I'm gonna miss waking up like this. I get up and pad downstairs to the kitchen, where I dump myself a bowl of corn flakes. I open the fridge, grab the orange juice (sugar free), and pour it over the cereal (Yeah. You heard me. I like OJ on my cereal. You gotta problem with that, punk?). Wandering out of the kitchen, I go sit on the front steps and watch the neighborhood wake up.

"You're up early."

I look over my shoulder and see Beam, my twin. He's still in his pj's, just like me.

I turn around and go back to snarfing my flakes. "Couldn't sleep," I tell him

He sits down next to my and sucks in a breath when his butt makes contact with the cold cement steps. I laugh at him.

"Would this have anything to do with you leaving, would it?" he asks.

"Pfft. No." I answer, maybe a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Rae of Sunshine." He uses my full name, so I know he's serious.

I lie my head on my knees and watch Beam watch the sun watch the world. Beam's my favorite brother. He's always better at reading me than anyone else. I think I'm going to miss him the most. Probably cuz we're twins and stuff.

"I always lie, Beam. It's what I do."

Instead of answering, he snatches my bowl of cereal.

"Hey!" I shout, "That's my breakfast!"

"Well, you weren't eating it, so it's fair game." Beam argues.

"Whatever. Eat it."

"Great!" He shoves a spoonful in his mouth and immediately spits it out again. "Jesus Christ!" he swears. "What did you put in this? Orange juice?"

I can't answer because I'm laughing so hard. "Oh god," I manage to gasp between giggles. "You shoulda seen your face. It was priceless!"

**dkfkfOJ!OJ!OJ!jdkfd;**

After our 'heart to heart' chat I go upstairs to finish packing. I have to tiptoe super quietly or risk the wrath of a roomful of nine zombie sisters who just woke up. Cause, you know. Zombie sisters? Not fun. Well, more like fun-y as hell. Especially when they just woke up and they're chasing you through the house, stomping over chairs and stuff, moaning for your brains (OK. Not brains. But they are moaning!) and you're wide awake and you zig and zag at the speed of light. Yeah, I speak from experience. Ahh... good times. But whatever.

I ease my way to the bathroom, trying not to step on any of the creaky boards. And somehow to hit all of them. So I manage to creak my way over to the bathroom without waking up any zombie sisters. I close the door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief. Mission completed. I turn to the sink, looking for my toothbrush. It's not there. Oh well. I slide around the bathroom. And when my eyes land on the toilet, I freeze.

"Aw, shit," I mumble. "You've gotta be freaking kidding me."

Yep. That's right. There, sitting in the toilet, or should I say, floating, is my toothbrush. Gross.

No _way_ am I _ever, EVER_ going to put that in my _mouth ever_ again. _EVER._

I sigh. I guess I can go without brushing my teeth for one day. I can always get a new toothbrush when I get to Kadic. I run my tongue over my teeth and wince. They feel all fuzzy. And gross. Blech.

I try sneaking out of the bathroom again and somehow manage to hit every single one of the creaky boards. Again. I freeze every few seconds, afraid of waking up certain death. But I make it to my bed alive. Phew.

I go to the dresser at the end of my bed and pull open the top drawer. It's empty. I yank open all the others. All empty. I start to panic. Then I remember. So, I get down on my knees and grab a suitcase from under my bed. From it I pull out a shirt, pants, and a pair of socks. I throw everything on, hurriedly.

The shirt is a long sleeve stripy black and white one with a white tee over it, both a little ripped at the edges. The pants/shorts (capries?) go down to my knees and have draw strings on the bottom. They're a light greyish blue with lots of pockets. And the socks are long and dark grey. I slip into my favorite pair of clunky shoes, and shove a yellow hat with black straps that hang down on my head. Then I grab a black choker with tiny spikes and clip it around my neck.

I spin around and get tangled up in my long hair. "Shit," I curse, maybe a little too loudly because my older sister Charlie stirs in her sleep. "Shit," I say again, this time softer, and pull up the accursed locks into a ponytail.

I hate my hair, with a passion. A firey passion. Almost as much as I hate Casey. There's nothing more I want than to hack it all off. But mom won't let me. She says that she can't let me cut , and I quote, "you're long golden locks of sunshine for which you were named" and crap like that. Can you tell she's a romantic? And, to top it off she's also a hippie. A romantic hippie. Is there a worse combination? I think not.

So, yeah. I'm gonna chop it all off once I get to Kadic. I can't wait.

So I turn around (again) and trip over Sherry's building blocks which she left splayed all over the floor. I land spread-eagle flat on my face with a big thump. I lay there like that for a few seconds waiting for any sign of waking zombie sisters. I don't hear anything, so I get up reeeeally slllllowly and start to tiptoe (again) towards the door. Then I hear moaning. I look over my shoulder and see.

Maurine.

She raises from her bed like a mummy from its coffin and goes, "You are sooooo dead, Rae."

Hoo crap.

Now there's something you ought to know. I'm usually pretty calm I mean I can't keep my reputation as a master prankster if I chicken all the time, can I? I have a very level head. I have to. I don't panic, and there's not much that can scare me. But when it comes to my sisters I freak. I mean, bad. Really bad. I'm not afraid of my brothers (I can beat anyone of them in kick boxing, anytime, hands down), but when it comes to my sisters... I run.

Just like I'm doing right now. Running, I mean. Cause there is no _way_ in hell I'm going to let Maurine catch me. The last time she did she put make up on me and dressed me up like a doll. I had nightmares for weeks. _Weeks _I tell you!

I shoot out of the room like the devil him -wait. Strike that. Her- herself is on my heels. I slam the door behind me. Maybe that'll slow her down. I scramble down the stairs, kicking my shoes off so I can run faster.

"Rae! You get back here right now!"

Guess the door didn't work. Then I hear a tripping sound, and I grin triumphantly. The shoes did.

I spin around and see Maurine sprawled down the steps. I point and double over laughing.

"Shut up!" she shouts.

"No!" I say. "Nah-nah-nahnah-nah!"

Maurine growls and gets to her feet. I stop laughing. "Aw, shit."

"Get back here!" she screams after my retreating form.

Shaking my head I yell back, "No freaking way!"

I get to the front door and fumble with the handle. I finally manage to yank it open just as Maurine's fingers brush my shoulder. I dart out the door and trip down the steps into the dewy front lawn. Maurine stumbles out after me but flinches back the moment her bare feet touch the cold grass. Ha ha hahaha.

Wait... did I just say that out loud?

"Don't laugh at me Rae!" she pouts from her place on the front stoop.

Guess I did. Oops.

I dance around on the wet grass. Even with my socks on it's cold. Almost freezing. "But it's fun to laugh at you..." I shout. "and besides, it's not my fault you woke up!'

"Oh yeah? Then whose fault is it?"

"Sherry's," I yelp. I just stepped on a twig. A pointy one. "she shoulda picked up her blocks last night!"

Maurine's shoulders shlump **(and yes. I did mean to spell it like that.)** and she goes "Aw. I'm sorry Rae. How's about I make you pancakes?"

"Pancakes! Are! Great!" I squeak as I dance over to the steps ( I can't feel my to-o-es! I can't feel my toes!)

She laughs "Get in here, Sunshine."

My teeth are chattering. "C-c-all m-e-e that a-again-n and I'l-ll k-k-ill you." I say (and nearly bite my tongue off doing so) when I walk past her.

"But it's your name."

Sadly, this is true. My full name is Rae Of Sunshine. I know. What kind of person gives their daughter the middle name Of? I mean, really? Ever since I was seven years old I have maintained the firm belief that mom was high when she named my brother and me. His name is as bad as mine. Beam Of Moonlight. Isn't it horrible? But like I said. She was high, right? But noo-o-o, everyone (brothers and sisters) says that's not true. I say they don't know what they're talking about. And that they have no room _to_ talk. They all have normal names. Like Seth Conner and Noah Conner, or J.C. Conner, Nola, Sam, Eli, Madison Conner. And I get Sunshine. It's. Just. Not. FAIR.

So I just tell my wonderful, loving sister (sarcasm) to shut up. Not that she does. She just tells me to get my ass inside before my feet freeze.

So I do.

**X~x~XIlovepancakes!Ilovepancakes!X~x~X**

The bus rattles down the road leaving a cloud of dust behind it. We hit a pothole and I bump into an old lady sitting next to me. She glares at me like it was all my fault that we hit the pothole. Jesus. If looks could kill. But just to be polite I tell her sorry. She sniffs scornfully. That's it.

"Look lady," I say. "It's not my fault we hit that pothole and I couldn't help bumping into you. So, if you just can't _stand_ sitting next to me you better move. Cause I'm not planning to."

The old lady looks shocked that I _dared_ to speak to her in that manner. She sputters for a few moments and I watch her in amusement. Finally she manages to go "_Excuse me?_"

I shake my head, "Nope, I don't excuse anyone."

She gets to her feet and staggers off towards the front of the bus, still in shock, I suppose. I laugh to myself.

The rest of the bus ride to Kadic is pretty uneventful. In fact it's downright boring. Or maybe horrible would be a better word. The driver put the same shitty 50's song on loop. So I'm stuck listing to some guy singing about spooning (whatever the hell that means) beneath the moon. It's enough to make me scream. In fact I think I did. Scream, I mean. But I'm not sure. I was to busy going crazy to remember.

But the bus driver fiiiinaaallly calls out. "Last stop! Kadic!"

I jump out of my seat, yank my suitcase outta the overhead, throw my backpack on my back and nearly trample the other passengers going down the aisle. I step out the doors just before my mind snapped from the stupid spoony moony song. As soon as the bus pulls away I drop the case and pack on the asphalt and scream. Just to, you know, let it out.

I open my eyes and the scream dies in my throat. The boy staring at me is blond and has on big, huge, TV screen glasses. Oh, and blue eyes. And he's staring at me. Did I mention that?

"Uhh..." he says.

I laugh.

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Just that the bus driver had the worst song in the history of the world on loop. And I barely got off that thing with my sanity."

"...Oo-oo-kay." he draws out the O like he's kinda nervous.

I figure he must be kinda freaked from seeing a screaming girl get off a Greyhound. So, in order to sooth his shocked nerves I stick out my hand and say that I'm Rae and it's nice to meet you. Only I think for some reason this freaks him out more. But he does take my hand.

"Jeremie."

"Cool," I say and then look around the school courtyard. Other kids are staring at me as well. "Hey, I don't really know my way around. Could you, like, show me?"

He nods and goes, "Sure, I guess."

So we're trooping across the 'yard. Me behind Jeremie, my suitcase behind me, and hundreds of eyes following our every move. Truth be told, it's kinda uncomfortable. But we make it to what must be the main building without being attacked by raving mad schoolkids.

Through the doors is a fairly long hallway. Oh no. Lots of doors. Which can only mean one thing. Lots of classrooms. Great. Juuust great. Classrooms make me feel claustrophobic. In fact, so do schools and police stations and courtrooms and offices. Especially offices. Banks aren't too cool either.

"...Delmus's office."

"Huh?"

"I said 'This is Delmus's office.' Weren't you listening?" Jeremie looks annoyed.

"Nope." I say. "But then, you'll find that I rarely do."

He makes a face. "Whatever. He'll give you your room number and stuff. Since today's a Sunday, you'll have all day to get settled in your room." it sounds like this is a speech he's given hundreds of times. "Then you can explore the school, find all your classrooms, meet the other kids, you know."

I nod. "Uh-huh."

"Just go in."

"Great." I say and push the doors open and march through.

The room is darkish and there's a big desk with a leather chair facing away from me. A whole bunch of diplomas and crap hangs on the walls. There's also a lot of pictures of the same guy shaking important looking peoples hands. Must be the principal.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the chair has been turned around and sitting in it is the man from the pictures.

"Yep."

"Red Of... Sunshine, is it?"

"_Rae_ Of Sunshine." I practically growl.

"Right, Rae. Sorry."

Must resist the urge to tell him go do something really inappropriate. Instead I nod.

"Wonderful! Here's your room number." he hands me a slip of paper with 34-scribble- written on it. "You'll be sharing a room with another student."

"Another... student...?" I stutter. "But... I... my mom got me my own room."

Principal Delmus holds up his hands, "I know, I know. But as of now we have no rooms for a single person open. But!" he says like it's the best thing ever. "It'll only be for a few weeks. Two months at the most."

Now I reeeally want to tell him to go do something inappropriate. "Great. So, whose the student?"

His whole face lights up, "Oh! She's a wonderful girl! You'll love her."

(**LFG: Does anyone see where this is going?**)

I nod. Sure. A wonderful girl. Yeah right.

Just as I'm leaving he calls out Red. I slowly turn around. _Red?_ I thought we cleared this up.

"My name is _Rae_." I say softly.

"Oh. Right," he says. "Rae. We, um, have a rule here at school..."

"What?" I say... okay, I snap.

"You, uh-hmm, will have to remove that hat-" he sniffs disdainfully. "-that you are wearing."

I snatch my beautiful hat off my head and stomp out.

_Red?_

**Jfegwonderfulgirl!fdjl**

I'm walking down another hallway. Following Jeremie. I think this is the girls dorm. If it is, that means that Jeremie is very brave. My brothers would never be caught dead in us girls's room, much less a girls dorm. But Jeremie's walking down the hallway like it's nothing. Maybe boys walking down the girls dorm is a common thing here. I don't know. This place is like a foreign country to me.

We turn the corner and Jeremie runs right into a girl. She has pink hair that reaches her chin and pale green eyes. Which light up when she sees Jeremie. Hmmm. Crush? I wonder...

She has on a dark pink overall dress thing that I wouldn't be caught dead in. Underneath that is a long sleeve hoodie. Pink. And pink boots on her feet.

Gee. I wonder what her favorite color is?

"Oh my gosh! Jeremie!" she gasps. "I was looking for you! Have you-" then her eyes focus on me, "Oh! Are you the new girl? OMG! Your hair is beautiful!"

I start to say thanks but I'm having a hard time getting a word in edgewise.

"You have so got to sit with us at lunch. What are your classes? Maybe I have the same ones as you! Oh! What grade are you in? I'm a freshmen. You look like you could be a freshmen. Although you could be older. You have one of those naturally young faces. What's your room number? I'll help you find it."

Then she grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway. I glance back and see Jeremie right before we swish around the corner. He mouths, "I'm sorry."

Oh boy.

**Fiflcrush?hmmmliol**

"By the way, my names Aelita."

"Rae." I say before she starts talking again.

"Can I see that paper again?"

I hand Aelita the scrap that Delmus scribbled my room number on and she studies it. After a few seconds she turns to me.

"Can this even be considered writing?"

I crack a smile, "Nah. All old people have their own language they write in. No one else can read it but other old people."

Aelita laughs. "No kidding. That explains so much. Hey, this door says 340. Maybe that's right."

My cracked smile turns into a real one and I go to open the door. But I can't. It's locked. I rattle the doorknob and nothing happens.

Aelita leans over my shoulder. "Is it locked?"

"Yeah," I pound on the door, "Hey! Open up!"

A girl opens the door and looks at me weird. That seems to be happening a lot today. She has sky blue eyes and purplish hair. Head phones hang around her neck and I can hear soft guitar playing coming from them.

"Can I … help you?" she asks.

"So you're my roommate?"

"Umm..." is the only response I get so I push past her into the room, look up at the ceiling and do a three-sixty. It's an okay size. Good enough for two.

"You know, this is not your room."

I crane my head back. There's another girl sitting on one of the beds that I didn't notice before. She looks Chinese-y or something. Her hair is a blue-y black, or black-y blue. Delicate reading glasses balance on her nose. The book in her hands is something about advanced physics. Shudder.

I say something really intelligent, like. "Sooo... I'm guessing this isn't my room...?"

The Chinese-y girl rolls her eyes. "Yes. Now could you please leave?"

"Oh, Jingshi, be nice to her." the purplehead walks over and sits on the other bed. "She's probably new. Like us."

She looks over at me and grins. "I'm Zaiden. Who're you?"

"Rae."

"Cool name. This grouch over here is Jingshi." Zaiden gestures to the Chinese-y girl.

I nod to her and she hrmphs.

There's a tap at the now open door and Aelita sticks her head through. "Hey, what are you two doing in Rae's room?"

Jingshi slams her book shut and pushes her glasses further up. "For the last time! This is not Rae's room. It is ours."

Zaiden holds her hands up in a 'calm down' gesture. "Whoa. Jingshi, it's okay."

"No! It is annoying."

Ohhh, that is it. I walk over the where Jingshi is sitting and poke her in the chest. "Well, excuse me. I can't help being annoying. I have OAD." I cross my arms and nod, satisfied.

Jingshi squints at me. "OAD?"

"Obsessive Annoying Disorder."

"Oh." she looks at me for a few seconds, then laughs. "That is wonderful!"

**hjyuIhaveOADeruy**

Jingshi turned out to be not so bad. Hell, she can read old person speak, so in my book she's great. She was able to decipher Delmus's language. Turns out my dorm number is 348.

So now I'm walking down more hallway. Alone, because Aelita decided to stay and talk with Zaiden. I think they're going to be friends.

I turn the corner and see a couple guys moving a bed into one of the dorms. Dorm 348 to be exact. Cool. I don't have to share a bed with anyone. I march up to the door just as the guys finish dragging the bed into the room. On of them turns around and looks at me.

"You the new kid?"

"Yup."

He shakes his head, "Good luck." he says like he's sorry for me and walks down the hall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shout after him. One of his buddies waves at me.

Well. I shake my fist in their direction. Bloody useless they are.

When I turn to the room I freeze. The first thing I notice is pink, pink everywhere. That's gonna have to change. I wonder for a moment if my roommate is Aelita. But she would have said something if that were true. So, no. The next thing is that all the pink shit has been shoved to one side of the room. On the other side is one of those beds that have drawers under them, and a desk. The room itself is a little smaller than Zaiden and Jingshi's, so I figure it was supposed to be for just one person. Oh well. I'm used to cramped.

I throw my suitcase on the floor next to the bed and kneel down to unzip it. I start shoveing clothes in drawers.

Y'know, pants in one shirts in another. The usual.

I finish unpacking everything and flop down on my bed. It's nice and soft so I fall asleep really fast.

**jdisYourgonnaneeditfjdk**

I'm having a dream about something hitting me in the head. I try to wave it away but it keeps hitting me. I can hear a voice saying something in time with the hitting. It gets louder.

"Wake. Up. Damnit!"

I wave my hand again, "Nuuuu..."

"Wake up! Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my room? What is going on?"

I slowly sit up and squint at the person looming over me, a girl, "Who are you?"

"That's my question!" the girl screeches.

"Ow!" I clap my hands over my ears, "You don't have to scream. I'm your roomate."

"Roomate..."

"Uh huh."

She stares at me for a moment, then throws her hands up in the air, "You have got to be kidding me!" she shouts at the ceiling, "First Ulrich ignores me in class, then I have to go pick up some stupid Chinese girl who _insults me_! And now I have to share my room with some random person? Worst. Day. Ever!"

She has a very screechy voice. I have keep my hands over my poor ears the entire time she is ranting or I might go deaf.

She spins around and storms out of the room shreiking all the way. I can still hear her several minutes after she's left.

Damn, she's loud.

**Annnd... Cut! That's a wrap, folks! Don't forget to R&R! YAY!**


End file.
